Self Control of the Body (transcript)
"Self Control of the Body" is the twenty-ninth episode of the series "My School Life". Episode Information Description After Maraya learns about the food pyramid in class and finds out that the cafeteria sells a bag of special candy at lunch, she is having problems eating healthy. So Ms. Carolyn and Ms. Brenda think of a plan to make the entire 158M Crew to eat healthy by drawing a slip of paper from a plastic bag and eating whatever they've drawn, no matter how good or gross it is. Transcript (The episode starts by taking place outside of Ms. Sherrit's classroom and then zooming into the door and fading into the inside of the classroom) Ms. Sherrit (not seen): So, some foods that are in the grains group are pasta and cereal. (she is seen again) Now, can anyone tell me what group apples are in? Novalee (standing up): Are apples in the fruits group? Ms. Sherrit (not seen): Yes, Novalee. Apples are in the fruits group. (she is seen again) In fact, there are other fruits in the fruits group, too, like oranges, bananas, grapes, you name it. (She looks down at her watch for the time) Ms. Sherrit: And speaking of fruits, it's time for lunch. Class, get your stuff for lunch and let's go to the cafeteria. (The students get their stuff out of the cubbies and walk to the cafeteria. The scene changes to where they get to the cafeteria and on the way, Maraya hears someone call out for candy) Woman #1: Candy! Get your rainbow striped berry candy here! Maraya (turns around): Ooh, candy! (Maraya runs to the candy stand) Carmen: Wait, Maraya, we're supposed to eat healthy, remember? (Carmen walks to where Maraya is at) Maraya: Hello, what kind of candy are you selling? Woman #1: Rainbow striped berry. It's only a dollar for one bag. Maraya: One dollar? Well, you're lucky, because I do have a dollar in my pocket. (gets out a dollar) Here you go. (She gives the woman the dollar and gets a bag of candy for exchange) Woman #1: Here's your candy. Maraya: Thank you! (While she is walking back to the table, the camera points at Carmen) Carmen: Maraya, why did you decide to buy candy rather than eating a piece of fruit? Maraya: You should really try the candy, Carmen, it's delicious. Carmen: Nah, I'll pass. And by the way, do you know that our pep rally will be in a week? Maraya: Yeah, yeah, I know. Carmen: You better know, or else. Maraya: Or else what? (The scene changes again to where Maraya is running to her bus. Camera points at Ms. Carolyn and zooms out) Ms. Carolyn: Hey, Maraya. Maraya (panting): Ms. Carolyn, I got a problem. Ms. Carolyn: Well, what's the problem? Maraya: After I learned about the food pyramid in class, I've been starting to have problems eating healthy. Ms. Carolyn: What have you eaten today so far? Maraya: I had a bag of candy that I bought from a candy stand at lunch, and uh, I think that's it. Ms. Carolyn: That sounds like a very serious problem, Maraya, but me and Brenda have thought of a good plan to help solve your problem. (stands up) Come on, let's go outside. We have a discussion to do. Maraya: All right. (They get off the bus together. Scene changes once again to where they are outside of the bus loading zone for a discussion) Ms. Carolyn: Students, we have a problem. One of us is having trouble eating healthy, apparently, and I got a plan to solve it. (Ms. Brenda walks up to Ms. Carolyn with a plastic bag in her hands) Ms. Carolyn: Brenda has a plastic bag with twelve slips of paper: six fruits and six vegetables. (not seen) And whatever you draw, you have to eat it, no matter how good or gross it is. Is that understood? Students: Yes, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: Great, then let's get started. Brenda, you may pass the plastic bag around so the students can draw one. Ms. Brenda: I'm on it, Carolyn. (She walks to Maraya and Anie so they can draw a slip of paper) Maraya: I got peas, yuck! Anie: Don't blame it on me. I got collard greens. Maraya: Double yuck! (Camera points at Ms. Brenda who walks to Blake and Clayton so they can draw one) Blake: Yum, I got an apple, one of my favorite fruits. What did you get, Clayton? Clayton: Grapes. Blake: Grapes, those are yummy, too. (They give each other a high five) Ms. Brenda: Dylan, you can draw a slip of paper now. Dylan: Okay. (He draws a slip of paper out of the bag) Dylan: I got an orange. Ms. Brenda: Wow, Dylan, you're lucky. I like oranges, too. (She walks away from Dylan and goes to Cody) Ms. Brenda: Okay, Cody, you can go ahead and draw a slip of paper from the bag. (After Cody draws a slip of paper, Ms. Brenda walks away. In the meantime, Ms. Carolyn walks up to him) Ms. Carolyn: Cody, let's see what you got. (she unfolds the slip of paper) You got... broccoli. Cody: Oh, no, not broccoli! (She walks away from Cody to talk to Jonathan) Ms. Carolyn: Hey, Jonathan, what did you get? (Jonathan hands her the slip of paper) Ms. Carolyn: You got...corn. That's not bad, Jonathan, because you like corn, right? Jonathan: Yeah! Ms. Carolyn (chuckling): As I thought. (She walks away from him again. Meanwhile, it points at Connor and John) Ms. Brenda: Connor, John, go ahead and draw a slip of paper from the bag. (They draw a slip of paper each for themselves out of the bag) Connor: Not bad, I got watermelon. What did you get, John? John: Pineapple. Connor: Cool. (They give each other a fist bump and then the camera points at Ms. Carolyn) Ms. Brenda: Alrighty, Carolyn. You can draw a slip of paper now. Ms. Carolyn: Okey dokey, I hope I get something good and yummy, and I got... (Camera points at Ms. Carolyn's slip of paper and then back to her) Ms. Carolyn: A banana. (scene zooms out a little) Mmm. (Ms. Brenda walks up to her after she puts the slip of paper away and then grabs the plastic bag from Ms. Brenda's hands) Ms. Carolyn: Okay, Brenda. Now it's your turn to draw one. Ms. Brenda: All right, I hope I get good old carrots, and I got... (She unfolds her slip of paper to see what she got) Ms. Brenda: Brussel sprouts? I hate brussel sprouts! Ms. Carolyn: Uh, Brenda, you got to eat them, no matter how good or gross it is. Ms. Brenda: Oh, yeah. By the way, there's only one slip of paper left, which is the one with the carrots. (scene zooms out a little) And the one who's going to eat the carrots is going to be... (Ms. Brenda draws a slip of paper from a different plastic bag and unfolds it so she can read it) Ms. Brenda: Maraya. (Scene zooms in very quickly when Maraya gets shocked) Maraya (gasps): Oh, no, I don't even like carrots! Oh, this is bad. (It changes to where Maraya is in the kitchen, picking at her dinner) Maraya: Mom, why do I have to eat peas and carrots? I don't even like them. Lisa (not seen) You don't know that, sweetie. Maraya: Of course I do, mom. Who do you think I am? A dummy? Lisa (not seen): No, sweetie, you're not a dummy. But, really, you should give them a try. You don't know you like or dislike something unless you try them. Maraya: Okay, if you say so. I'm going to try the peas first to see if I like them or not. Here I go. (She tries a forkful of peas and ends up liking them) Maraya: Hey, these are delicious! Lisa (not seen): Good, I'm glad you like them. Now, I think you should try the carrots next. Maraya: Okay! (She tries a carrot and the same result happens) Maraya: Wow, these carrots are really good, mom. What did you put in them? Lisa (not seen): Brown sugar. Maraya: Brown sugar? I love brown sugar! Thanks, mom! Lisa (not seen): No problem, sweetie. I'm glad you're enjoying your dinner. Maraya: Yeah! (She takes another bite of her carrots and chews them. Then the scene changes again to where Ms. Carolyn is in her kitchen with Mr. Danny) Ms. Carolyn: That was a good dinner. You sure know how to cook a really good dinner, Mr. Danny. Mr. Danny: Yes, Ms. Carolyn, I sure do. Ms. Carolyn: And now that we're finished, we can have dessert! (She reaches for a fruit from the fruit bowl while Mr. Danny takes up their plates) Mr. Danny: Uh, Carolyn, isn't it a bit too late to have dessert? Ms. Carolyn (with mouth full): Not for a healthy dessert, it isn't. (After she finishes chewing her first bite of her banana, she brings it to Mr. Danny) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Here, have some, Danny. Mr. Danny: Uh, no, thanks, Carolyn. I'll pass. Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Are you sure? Mr. Danny: I'm sure. By the way, I'm going to get ready for bed. Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Okay, I'll see you later. (The scene changes once again to where it is five days later at Maraya's house. After Maraya is dropped off, she walks to her house. The setting changes to the inside of her house) Maraya: Mom, I'm home! Lisa (not seen): I'm in the kitchen! (She puts her backpack down and walks to the stove, where there are a plate of cookies) Maraya: Ooh, cookies! (turns around) Can I have one, mom? Lisa: Yes, but you'll have to bring it with you since you don't have time to eat it here. (not seen) And plus, we have to go to your cheerleading practice. Maraya: Okay. (She grabs a cookie and eats it while walking away. It changes to the outside of the Griswell residence where the girls practice doing flips, with Carmen first, then Novalee, Ashley third, Erin fourth, and Nicki fifth. When Maraya goes, a drumroll plays, but when she tries to do a perfect flip, she falls instead) Maraya: Ah! Others: (gasps) Maraya (not seen): Ow... (Novalee and Erin run to Maraya, then Carmen, Ashley, and Nicki. After the girls run to her, Ms. Carolyn walks to Maraya to ask her if she's okay) Ms. Carolyn: Maraya, are you okay? Maraya: Ms. Carolyn, my foot hurts. Ms. Carolyn: Oh, dear, do you want me to go get Mr. Danny? Maraya: Yes. Ms. Carolyn: Okay, then, I'll be right back. (She runs to her house to get Mr. Danny for help. Camera points at him and zooms out when Ms. Carolyn gets to him) Ms. Carolyn: Mr. Danny, help! (panting) Mr. Danny: What's wrong, Carolyn? Ms. Carolyn: One of the cheerleaders has hurt their foot. Mr. Danny: Which cheerleader, Carolyn? Ms. Carolyn: Maraya. Mr. Danny: Well, that's serious. We better check on her. Ms. Carolyn: Yes, Danny. Now, follow me. (They walk out of the living room to check on Maraya. Setting changes again to the outside of the residence where Maraya is still sitting until the camera zooms out when they come back) Ms. Carolyn: Okay, Maraya, I got Mr. Danny. So now, he can examine your foot. (She walks to the other side of Maraya so Mr. Danny can examine her foot) Mr. Danny: All right, Maraya, let's examine that foot of yours, shall we? (He wiggles her foot a little, which causes Maraya to be in more pain) Maraya: Ouch! Mr. Danny, you're hurting it more! Mr. Danny: Sorry, Maraya. Ms. Carolyn: Ooh, Mr. Danny, you better take Maraya to the hospital, because her foot might be broken. Maraya: But, the pep rally is tomorrow, Ms. Carolyn. Who's going to be my replacement? Ms. Carolyn: Now, now, Maraya, you don't worry about that. I'll try to find a replacement and if I can't, then you just don't worry about it. Maraya: Okay. Mr. Danny: Well, come on, Maraya, let's get you to the hospital. (He walks away with Maraya while the camera points at the others) Others: Bye, Maraya! Hope you feel better! (Moment of silence) Novalee: Oh, I hope Maraya will be all right. Erin: Me, too. Ms. Carolyn (walking up): I think she'll be all right, Erin and Novalee, but remember, if her foot is totally broken, don't be disappointed, all right? Both: All right, Ms. Carolyn. (Scene changes again to where they get to the hospital) Mr. Danny: Stay here, Maraya. I'm going to get you a wheelchair. (Maraya sits for a second until Mr. Danny opens her car door to get her out) Mr. Danny: All right, sweetie, let's get you out and put you in the wheelchair. (He takes her seatbelt off and carries her out of the car to put her in the wheelchair) Mr. Danny (not seen): There you are. Now, I'll be right back. I'm going to park the car and then we'll go in the hospital. (Maraya turns away for a minute and turns back when Mr. Danny comes back to her) Mr. Danny: We're all set. Now let's take you in that hospital. (He pushes Maraya in the hospital all the way to the front desk) Woman #2: Hello, how may I help you? Mr. Danny: Maraya has hurt her foot and we need to know if it's broken or not. Woman #2: All right, go sit in the waiting room until we call on you. (He pushes Maraya to the waiting room to wait. Scene changes once again to where it is fifteen minutes later) Woman #2 (not seen): Maraya Adams. (Mr. Danny starts pushing her to another hallway in the hospital, but meanwhile, he gets lost) Mr. Danny: Gee, this hospital is very big. I don't know where the X-ray rooms are. Dr. Amy (not seen): Perhaps I can guide you there. (Camera pans to the right where Dr. Amy is seen) Mr. Danny: Who are you? Dr. Amy: I'm Dr. Amy. I'll be taking x-rays of Maria, Mariah, uh... (Maraya gets shocked and looks up at Mr. Danny) Mr. Danny: It's Maraya. Dr. Amy: Oh, Maraya. (chuckling) By the way, I'm here to take an x-ray of her foot. Mr. Danny: That's great, but can you show me where the X-ray room is? Dr. Amy: Of course, follow me. (Mr. Danny follows Dr. Amy through the hallway) Dr. Amy: The x-ray rooms are easy to find. You go through the two double doors first. (They walk through two double doors) Dr. Amy: Then, you take a turn, and here you are. Mr. Danny: Thanks for guiding us, Dr. Amy. Dr. Amy: No problem. Now let's get an x-ray of that hurt foot. (She holds the door open for Mr. Danny and then closes it on the way in) Dr. Amy: Okay, Maraya, ready to get that x-ray of that foot of yours? (Maraya nods her head) Dr. Amy: Good, then hold still. (The camera points at Maraya holding still until she turns away from the bright light) Maraya: Ah, that's bright! Dr. Amy: You did good, Maraya. Now, I want you to go to a different room and chill there until I get your results. Maraya: All right. (Camera zooms out when Maraya gets lifted and put in the wheelchair. It changes to where they are in a different room) Maraya: Mr. Danny, how much longer until I get my results? Mr. Danny: Not much longer, Maraya. Amy said that it might take 15 minutes or so. (Moment of silence) Maraya: Look, there she is! (Camera zooms out when Dr. Amy walks up to them) Dr. Amy (clears throat): Ahem. I got some very bad news: Maraya has a fracture in her right foot. Both: (gasps) Mr. Danny: That can't be good. Maraya: Oh, no! Dr. Amy: But the good thing is that it'll get better soon. Mr. Danny: When exactly? Dr. Amy (not seen): About in a month. Maraya (gasps): A month? Oh, no, but my pep rally is tomorrow! Dr. Amy: Sorry, but if you want it to be better, then you'll have to stay off of it. But the good thing is that you get your very own crutches. (She gives Maraya the crutches) Maraya: Wow, thank you. Dr. Amy: My pleasure. See you soon. Mr. Danny: See you, Amy. Maraya: Bye! (Mr. Danny pushes out of the room and then the scene changes again to where they get to Maraya's house) Mr. Danny: Here we are: your house. (Maraya uses her crutches to get to the front door. When they get there, Mr. Danny rings the doorbell) (Doorbell rings) (Setting changes to the inside of Maraya's house when Lisa opens the door) Lisa: Hey, Mr. Danny, what are you doing here? Mr. Danny: Mrs. Eidson, during cheerleading practice, Maraya fell and hurt her foot, so I had to take her to the hospital and the doctor said that it was broken. Lisa: Oh, no, that can't be good. Mr. Danny: I know, right? And now, Maraya would have to skip her pep rally tomorrow. Lisa: Don't worry, Danny, I'll take good care of Maraya. Mr. Danny: Thank you, darling. I'll see you later, okay? Lisa: Okay. Mr. Danny: Bye, Maraya. Maraya: Bye, Mr. Danny! (Door shuts) Lisa: Come on, sweetie, let's get you in your bed. (They walk away to go to Maraya's bedroom and rest her foot. Scene changes once again to the next day where they have the pep rally) (Parade music plays in the background until an announcer calls on the cheerleaders) Announcer (not seen): And now, we have the Northgate cheerleaders, along with some special ones, including Carmen, Ashley, Novalee, Nicki, and Erin. (Applause) Announcer (not seen): And now, these cheerleaders will perform awesome tricks that will make you amazed. (While they start doing tricks, some music plays in the background until they are finished) (Applause and cheering) (The camera points at the cheerleaders who take a bow and then come to Maraya) Carmen: So, what do you think of our tricks? Maraya: They were amazing! Ashley: Even if you weren't participating with us? Maraya: Even without me, they were still amazing. By the way, would you like to sign my cast? Erin: You got a cast? Maraya (not seen): Yep. Erin: Wow. Novalee: Ms. Carolyn, can we sign Maraya's cast? Ms. Carolyn: Sure. I don't see why not. Girls: Yay! (Ms. Carolyn gets out some markers for the girls to use. After they all sign Maraya's cast, Maraya thanks then) Maraya: Thanks, guys, and now that you all signed it, I got something to say. Ms. Carolyn: What do you have to say, Maraya? Maraya: Everyone, I'm sorry for what I did to myself last week. I should've not thought of buying that rainbow striped berry candy or eating a cookie from the batch that my mom baked. I promise that from now on, I'll be eating healthy. Who's with me? Girls: Me! Ms. Carolyn: I'll be with you, because if I can do it, then you can, too. Maraya: Right, Ms. Carolyn. Carmen: And so can we. Others: Yeah! Maraya: Thanks, everyone, and speaking of which, how about if we can get a bottle of water and a piece of fruit? Others: Yeah! Maraya: This is a job for the "Eating Healthy" team. Hip, hip. Others: Hooray! Maraya: Hip, hip. Others: Hooray! Maraya: Hip, hip. Others: Hooray! All: (laughing) (The camera zooms out of the gym and then fades out and comes to an end) Characters * Maraya * Anie * Blake * Clayton * Dylan * Cody * Jonathan * Connor * John * Ms. Carolyn * Ms. Brenda * Ms. Sherrit * Carmen * Novalee * Ashley * Erin * Nicki * Lisa * Mr. Danny * Dr. Amy * Announcer (not seen) * Woman #1 * Woman #2 Trivia * There are no non-speaking characters in this episode. * This is the first appearance of the character Dr. Amy. * The characters Ms. Sherrit, women #1 and #2, the announcer, and all of Ms. Carolyn's students (except Maraya) didn't speak very much in this episode. * The announcer was never seen in this episode. * This is the second episode where Ms. Carolyn becomes a cheerleading coach for Maraya and her friends. Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My School Life (Season 2)